


Stirrings

by Figment81



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations for an away mission lead to a moment in a turbolift. Short one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a T/7 story in a very long time but I recently rediscovered this pairing and was inspired.

'How the hell does Janeway keep getting us into these situations?' B'Elanna thought as she struggled her way into an incredibly tight pair of leather trousers. Short on Dilithium crystals Voyager had made contact with another race of the Delta Quadrant. These had decided that as Janeway was in charged they must be a matriarchy and the male members of the crew were irrelevant. Janeway must be surrounded by strong females on the negotiation away mission to prove her worth. This meant an away team that consisted of Janeway, Seven, two female members of security and B'Elanna herself. To some extent B'Elanna understood why this had to be the case but she wasn't looking forward to being stuck with Seven for the duration.

The situation was made all the worse as during a Senior Staff meeting she'd missed due to a problem in Engineering one of perverts on the staff had decided that they would give a better impression dressed in leather. She hadn't worked out exactly who had made the suggestion yet but when she did they'd better watch out. Luckily the aliens had already seen the Captain in uniform so she was spared that sight in the flesh. B'Elanna shook her head to shift the unwanted mental image. 'I wish we didn't need the Dilithium so badly.'

As a Klingon B'Elanna had worn leather armour but this get up was taking the biscuit. She adjusted the almost non-existent top for the third time and tried her best not to end up giving herself a wedgie. 'Any tighter and you'd be able to read my lips. I'd best get this over with.' With that final thought B'Elanna headed for the ready room for the away mission briefing.

As she stepped into the turbolift B'Elanna noticed the only other occupant was another member of the away team. "Bridge. Seven." "Lieutenant." As the lift started to move B'Elanna's senses were assaulted by the scent of new leather with an underlying aroma of something musky but sweet. Turning to her left B'Elanna took in the sight of the ex-Borg and gasped. Seven was dressed in the same clothes as she was and the effect took her breath away. B'Elanna was under the impression that Seven's Biosuits left little to the imagination but the leather outfit was even skimpier. The combination of the sight before her and the scent filling the lift caused a growl to erupt from B'Elanna.

Wondering what had caused the Lieutenant to be annoyed and growl this time Seven turned towards her. She wasn't expecting to see the Lieutenant staring at her with eyes turned almost black. Seven drew in a deep breath puzzled by what was happening. The strain this put on the leather garment caused the growl from B'Elanna to deepen. Seven realised she'd never heard this particular type of growl before and it was having a strange effect on her. She looked intently at the Lieutenant in her form fitting outfit then raised her head to look her in the eye.

Both women were oblivious as the doors opened on the bridge. The bridge crew drawn by the sounds emerging from the lift turned to look and were shocked to see B'Elanna and Seven stood staring at each other, their eyes locked. B'Elanna was growling constantly and Seven was actually panting softly.  
"Ladies! Are you going to join us?" The sound of the Captain's voice broke the spell. They both spun to face the bridge and stepped out of the lift. As they headed for the ready room a slight blush graced Seven's features and B'Elanna seemed lost in thought. 'What the hell just happened? Hmm... I guess this away mission might be more interesting than I first imagined!'


End file.
